


Spirit Rising

by zyl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl/pseuds/zyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of an elf who will formally meet Thorin Oakenshield later on when he is on the borders of Rivendell. He will meet her after he slides down a rock face that leads to a cave that will lead to the house of Elrond. This story is still a work in progress. The second prologue will come soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue-Required help.

Nestled into a valley lies a house that most would never see it by when they do see it and they are in complete awe of the place. The place was called Rivendell as Elrond had sent a letter to his adoptive daughter as she was based in Charvaley Stronghold. The stronghold was in the western parts of the Ered Nimrais. She already had a past with him and he could rely on her to watch the surrounding area. The letter would take days depending on the travel there. In was a dangerous journey from Rivendell to Charvaley Stronghold. The messeger would have to be careful on the way there because goblins, mountian trolls or even orcs prowl the lands. He gave the message to the runner as he got onto his horse. He gripped the reins and he was ready with a few elves.

"Make haste and do not delay the message to my daughter in Charvaley Stronghold."

"Of course, my lord."

He nudged his horse to ahead as the others followed. Soon the small company left Rivendell and heads to Charvaley Stronghold. They have to be there before nightfall or early morning. 

Far enough away from Rivendell, in Charvaley Stronghold a company of elves that was led by Zarneleane. They had come from of the towns with some supplies to have. The supplies had come by one wagon with the Lord's blessing. The elves had done something for the lord about bandits on his lands. They had done the service well enough with money and a wagon full of food. The food was going to be split up in rations then made into something else like bread and other things. The company were still on their horses when a call was sounded. 

Most of Zarnleane's company got off their horses and they ran to the gates when they see a few settlers were running to the stronghold in search of sanctuary. They got there in time as the gates closed behind Zarneleane and a fraction of the company. The other fraction of the company took the wall over them. They were situated on the wall as they drawn out their bows and a arrow. The fractionn were aiming at the bandits as they were running up to the ground forces with swords held in their hands. The forces on the battlements were waiting until the first sword strike against another. They didn't have to wait long as the ground forces started to engage them. Arrows kept thinning out the bandits as they reached the front gate.

The skirmish lasted only an hour at most. Most of the bandits had already been killed as the comrads had surrendered when they dropped the weapons at the stronghold's front gate. Zarneleane had the bandit leader at the end if her sword. The gates of the stronghold opened up and her second in command came from inside the battlements overhead. The bandits were at the mercy of the elves that were standing in front of them. They knew that they would fail at trying to take the stronghold from the elves because they were trained to be good fighters beyond measure. It was a fool's folly to take the stronghold as it was in the hands of the elves. 

Zarneleane's second in command stood behind her as she stood there thinking of what to do. She breathed out and made a decision at that moment. Her sword was not far from the bandit's leader chest. If he stood up and she heave her sword deep into his chest and he didn't want that to happen. He knelt there on his knees at the others did the same. The settlers were guided inside to be healed and away from the scene as a few grypons came down from the mountains. Most had the gryphons for a while as they began walking around. As they walked around, the settlers were amazed to see such creatures in the land. Some of them were friendly enough to allow them to touch them. They came in different colors but one of them stood out among the rest. The one that stood out was a deep blue and black with red along the head feathers with the end of the tail. 

"What shall we do, Captain?"

"Search them and strip them of their weapons. Then take them to the cells."

With that order from her, the bandits were searched as Zarneleane sheathed her sword. They found some odd objects in their clothing like coins from the world of men, daggers in places where noone would look like under their coats, in their shoes or somewhere else. Zarneleane began to search the leader as she found a strange elven pendant that was made when an elf had chosen someone to spend the rest of their lives loving. She gave it to her second in command as she wasn't to happy about it. Continued seaching and she had found something else that was written in english. They stood there reading the message. It read, _"Orders to kill Thorin Oakenshield before he gets to Erebor. Want him dead, bring his head back to a certain location. Your gold will be waiting nearby."_

Zarneleane looked at her second in command and they both knew it was really serious to place a hit on someone like him. They heard rumors about Erebor and Dale being destroyed in a dragon attack. They also heard that Thrór was beheaded by Azog the Defiler and Thorin's father started to grieve for the lost of his father to the point where he started to wander the wilds. The captain and her second in command heard nothing but rumors about him, and they have heard that he lost his mind in Dol Guldur. None of the elves that were at the stronghold never ventured to that evil place of whatever lies there would be a quick death. Soon the weapons were picked up and the bandits were put in the cells deep beneath the stronghold. The elves made sure that each room didn't have an escape route.

The messengers quickly left Rivendell and headed on the east road to Bree. They had to make it there before anything bad happens. Soon enough they were granted entrance as they had to leave the horses outside. Once the horses were fed and watered they would continued on the journey to the stronghold. After a few hours, they left Bree and continued on the road. Long hours on the road as they neared the Gap of Rohan and the future site of Isengard. They headed down the river as they knew that the stronghold would be on the other side of the mountain. Later, they reached the other side of the mountain and they saw the stronghold.

They left the part that they were in and rode up to the stronghold as word was sent to Zarneleane. She came quickly from the main hall and got to the courtyard there the riders were coming up. They stopped as the messenger got off his horse amd handed her the message. She took it from him and the rest of them dismounted. 

"Go, eat your fill and rest while your horses are being taken care of." She said to the messenger.

"Thank you, my lady." He said to her as he bowed to her as the company followed him upstairs.

She opened it and started to read it. It read, _"Zarneleane, I received a note from Lady Galadriel. She said that you must travel to Bree and stay at the Prancing Pony. You have to be Gandalf's shadow for this quest and then later you have to be Thorin Oakenshield's shadow. I worry for your safety, my daughter. Please be safe and return home when you can. I know that you are doing your best to make me proud. I've been proud of you since you came into my care when you were ten. I kept you from this world long enough. I know you will make it out there but you will always have a home here in Rivendell. Travel in haste, my daughter. Be safe and return home when you can. I will be awaiting for your arrival when the time comes. Lord Elrond."_

As she was standing there reading the note that the messenger gave her second in command came down the stairs and stood next to her. She folded up the letter amd breathed out. Zarneleane knew what she had to do and the mission was important to her. She had to get to Bree and stay at the Prancing Pony.

"Captain Zarneleane?"

"I have to get to Bree in the next few hours, Keathria."

"But that is a few hours ride from here."

"I know and I have to make haste to get there."

"Who gave you that order?"

"Lady Galadriel had sent Lord Elrond a letter and he send me one. I have my orders from them. While I'm gone, your in charge."

She walked up the stairs to head to her room to pack a few things. eathria follwed her as she walked in. They walked down the halls and got to her room. Getting her pack and her roll while Keathria took out Zarneleane's long cloak. Soon the pack was ready as Keathria put the cloak over Zarneleane's armor. The cloak hides her hair and she picks up the pack. She looked at Keathria as she was sad by her leaving the strong hold. They had been on various missions that took them away from the stronghold and a bit farther than that. She could see that this was Keathria's first solo part of leading the elves in the stronghold. She was sad to see her captain got to Bree without someone watching her back. Zarneleane place her hand on Keathria's shoulder as she looked at her captain's face.

"Be strong, Keathria. I know that you can lead these elves in my stead. I trust in you to do things right around here when I'm gone. I expect great things from you and one day you might be my co-captain. I already taught you what I know and in time you would be capable of great things."

"I will, Zarneleane. I hope that I will do great things in your stead. I will do as you ask of me. You think so?"

"Good. Great. I think so. I have to take my leave of you now. Be strong, Keathria."

Zarneleane left her there in her room as she was going to Bree. Walking down the halls as she got out side as she took a breather. Her horse was there waiting for her as she walked down the steps. Putting the pack behind the saddle and it was already placed there. It was snug behind the saddle as she climbed up while looking at the stronghold that she had called home for some months. She sighs as she turned the horse around and she headed to Bree. She wasn't going alone as she had her gyrphon was flying overhead keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. The gates were opened as she rode out into the night.

She rode out of the stronghold and into the night. Zarneleane knew the way to Bree but didn't want to take the roads because of what they bring especially at night. Time had past quickly when everything was going on at the stronghold as the bandits chasing the settlers, getting a letter from Lord Elrond about going to Bree and the prancing pony and getting the food from the Lord of the settement that they were at before.

A few hours later, Zarneleane arrived at Bree then headed to the Prancing Pony. She knew how to hide her features because of her cloak. The cloak was long enough to cover her hair and her ears. She had paid for room and food. Now all she had to do was wait for Gandalf to show up. Picking a spot in a corner as her eyes scanned the room and she could listen in on some conversations that were near her. She got valuable information from those conversations. Zarneleane knew something was going to happen if Gandalf wasn't going to show up. 

Something strange happened next, she saw a dwarf that was either from the Iron Hills or the Blue Mountains. He came in picked a spot next to the hearth. She caught a glimpes of his belt and knew what signifies. If Thorin could get the Arkenstone then the five armies of the dwarves would answer the call. She already knew who he was and it was Thorin, son of Thráin son of Thrór. Zarneleane glanced over to see Thorin get nervous while he was eating his food as he sat there. She had hoped that Gandalf would show up and he did. There were two guys on the either side of him in the corners. 

One was by the widow and the other was on the other side of the Prancing Pony. While she was gancing around the room, she caught a glance from him. She smiled and quickly bowed to him then went back to watching from her corner of the room. Gandalf got to Thorin's table and he sat down as he breathes out. There were people on either side of Thorin as he removes his hand from his sword. There was a relief on Thorin's face. The two guys backed of since Thorin was with Gandalf. They cleary got the messeage not to mess with him because he was a wizard and not a vagabond.

"I have the same." He said to the barmaiden as his hand was on her arm. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." 

"I know who you are."

"Well, now. This is a fine chance." He said as he held up his hands and then put them in front of him. "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking and found no trace of him." He said as he was discouraged for not finding his missing father.

"Thorin, its been a long time but anything but rumor was heard of Thráin." He responded to him.

"He lives, I'm sure of it."

The barmaiden brought Gandalf's food as they got quiet. She left them without another word as the resume talking. She didn't have to listen to their conversation because their talk was more important. She had other things to do like keep the bounty hunters off Thorin's back for a while. Other people were talking with each other as the bounty hunters were trying to come out with a new plan to kill or harm Thorin. She devised a plan to knock them unconcious and leave them with a friend of hers. All she had to do was to leave a single mark on her friend's house and he would know what to do at that moment. She didn't want to put her friend in danger anymore that they would be so she gave them enough money to buy another house in Bree and somewhere far from the walls.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you tell him?" 

"I urged him to march upon Erebor to rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and retake back The Lonely Mountain. I would say the same to you." He said as Thorin pushed the plate of food to the side of the table.

"This is no chance meeting, isn't it Gandalf." Thorin said as he drink some of his ale.

"No, it is not." He replies as he does the same. "The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon sat there for long enough. Sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters while traveling on the Green Road. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine that they regretted that."

"One of them was carrying this image." He says as he slides something across the table and it lies in front of Thorin. "It's blackspeech. Promise of payment."

"For what?" He asked as he looked at the image in front of him.

"Your head." He looked at him as there was scared look on Thorin's face. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can't wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand that they stand by their oath."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarneleane handled the hunters that was going to take Thorin's life somehow and she gave him one less thing to worry about. She came back to the Prancing Pony with some mud on her armor and cloak while she got to her spot. Zarneleane didn't want Thorin to see her face when he was going up the stairs. So he went up the stairs, not knowing who she was because of what she is. Soon after that, he leaves and she removed her hood. Gandalf and Zarneleane begin to talk while he has doubts about who was going on the quest.

Gandalf and Thorin were still sitting there having their discussion as Zarneleane didn't want to bother them or disturb them. She still respected Gandalf since he was wondering aorund the Charvaley Stronghold area. This was somewhere in the past but not to long ago. He was wandering around there until he was ambushed by a large group of bandits. He was about to be killed by a low level bandit but he was pierced by an elven arrow. The arrow had come from Gandalf's left as a troop of elven fighters came and started to battle. Some of her troop stood guard over Gandalf as her second in command help him to his feet. She held him up as the rest of them were fighting. As the battle went on, he had seen a deep green haired elf fight off the bandit leader.

He watched in awe on how she fought him. In the end, she and the elves were victorious in the battle. There were at least twenty or more bandits there and fifteen elven fighters. Soon they had bought him to the stronghold where he could rest and get healed. Soon, he was all healed as he ran into the green haired and thanked her for being there. After than he went off into the word but he was always welcomed back into the stronghold when he need a place to rest. After that, they met up again in the Prancing Pony. She had to take care of the ones that were going to have Thorin killed first. A plan was already set in her mind and waited for the right time to act. 

"The seven armies swore to the one than wields the king's jewel. The Arkenstone, its the only thing that will unite them. In case you forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug." He said to him as the two bounty hunters got together as they left them alone.

Gandalf looked at them as they were walking away as the bald one looked back. They weren't happy about not getting their money now. Gandalf turned back to Thorin as he thought of something. Zarneleane knew what to do at that moment as they leave them there at the table. This was her only shot to do something and she followed them outside. She trailed them outside as they walked down an alley when they stopped to talk. They were talking among themselves as she came down the alley. 

They stopped talking to look at her as she drew a dagger and a split second later, it had pinned one of them against the wooden post. The other one looked at his friend as she came quickly up to him as he turned to her. He knew her eyes and realised that she was an elf from Rivendell as she punched him so hard that put him to sleep a moment later. She turned her gaze to the bald one as she took her hood off and he knew that she was one of the elves that were across the distant sea. Zarneleane slapped him hard enough that he passed out from the slap and she took back her dagger as she put it away. She was strong enough to pull them to her friends door and she left an arrow in the door. Zarneleane left the first letter of her name on the bald one clothing and left them there. 

She put her hood on again as she headed back to The Prancing Pony. She walked in and headed to her usual spot there as she watched in silence. Gandalf breathed in as he knew that she had dealt with the hunters as she stood there silently. She crossed her arms over her chest as she knew that somehow that Gandalf would be going to Bilbo Baggins house in the morning.

"What if I helped you to reclaimed it?"

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon."

"Yes, which is why we are going to need a burglar."

Zarneleane looked over at them and knew something that has to do with the Shire. The hobbits and their kind have never stepped outside of their own borders unless it was for trade or some other thing. Most of them would never go to Bree and how dangerous it could be at night. They could spend all their lives in their own hobbit holes unaware of what was on the outside world. 

The hobbits of the Shire were simple folk and never did anything that was out in the world. They could spend the rest of their lives not knowing what could be on the outside their borders. They weren't much for fighting and the others never held a sword or a dagger before. They live in their hobbit holes going about their business such as farming, gardening and other things. They live their simple lives enough and somehow didn't seemed bothered by the rest of the world or by war. 

They get word from travelers that come through and they leave to somewhere else. Zarneleane smiled as the winds begin to change and thought what hobbit could be the one who would go on the journey. She trusted Gandalf to have a plan and he always had a plan. Soon, most of the patrons left the Prancing Pony as they were heading home. Thorin had walked to the stairs and he looked back as hooded figure sat where he had sat before. The hood had covered up her face from his view as she placed her arms on the table. Gandalf smiled at him and then walked up the stairs to head to his rented room. As soon as he was up the stairs, she removed her hood and Gandalf looked at her.

"Why did you come here?" He said to her as she was sitting there.

"I got word from Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond that I was to be your shadow then Thorin Oakenshield's shadow." She replied to him.

"They are wise that they would send you. Where is your second in command, Keathria? Did they send you alone?" Gandalf asked her.

"She's back at the Charvaley Stronghold acting in my stead while I'm gone. No, I didn't come alone." Zarneleane replied to him as she looked at him.

"She's a brave second in command. She will make you proud in the future and she wouldn't let you down. Who came with you?"

"That she is. I know that she wouldn't let me down and she will be tested in the future. I came here with Shikoba and my horse." 

"I have a lot to think about before I set things rolling." He told her as his hands were on the table.

"I know but you find a way to make it work." She said as reached over and placed her hand on his while he looked at her. "Don't lose hope, Mithrandir." 

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Lady Starbrooke. I'm glad that you didn't doubt me when I'm not sure what I'm going to do." He replied as his hand covered hers.

"You're welcome, Gandalf. I would never judge or doubt you. I hope that you have a plan?"

"I do have a plan but I'm trying to decide if this quest needs a hobbit."

"If you need some input, then come and find me." She said to him.

"I know, Zarneleane. Your input is highly valuable to me since Lord Elrond is your adoptive father." He said to her.

"Of course. He fears for my safety and he has been proud of me. I can't help it if he worries about my safety." Zarneleane replied as she looked down.

"I know, he worries about you since you were ten. Ever since you came into your care since the death of your family." Gandalf sounding concerned.

"I know he does but I want to make him proud of me. You don't have to remind me, Gandalf. I was there when they were killed and I couldn't do anything to save them." 

"He's proud of you and you know it. Of course and I know. It wasn't your fault and don't blame yourself for their deaths. You couldn't have done anything to save them. You were young when they died."

"I know and I understand. I wish that I....."

"You wish what exactly, Zarneleane?"

"I wish that I had the chance to say good bye to them before they died. I really miss them, Gandalf."

"I get it that you miss them. If you had stayed there with your family, you would have died also. But something was telling you to run for cover. I'm really sorry for your loss, Zarneleane."

"You are right, Gandalf. I know that they are watching over me. I suffered nightmares from their deaths but it made me stronger. I came a long way from when I was a child."

"So, what happened the hunters that were going to take Thorin's life?"

"They have been taken care off. They won't be bothering him anymore since I left them with a friend."

"Good. He can't have any distractions right now."

"A problem will arise later."

"What problem will arise, Zarneleane."

She pulled her hand away from his as she got up from the table. He knew that she had the gift of foresight even though she was quite young. Zarneleane walked to the window and looked out in to the night while sighing. Gandalf held her in high regard because she was one of the few who had the gift of foresight and it wasn't given to most elves like her. He stood up as she held herself around her waist. He could tell by her tone of voice that it was something serious and probaly something bad. 

"What's wrong, Zarneleane."

"If Thorin gets to Erebor, he slowly start to go mad from the gold-sickness. He will become obsessed on claiming the Arkenstone and it was the heirloom of his family and part of the Mountain itself."

"Are you sure?"

She turned to him as the shone down from above while things were getting quiet as Barliman Butterbur was closing up. Most of the patrons left for home as they were the only ones there in the dining area. He stopped as he was wiping the bar clean after removing a few things from it. Barliman looked at her and he never thought that a female elf would be in his place of business. He looked at her eyes and sees that they were red and aqua coloring. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her but he was scared to ask her since her ways were sacred to her elven race. He didn't know much about elves and their ways since they were guarded as any race. She looked at him then he got back to work wiping the counter down. Soon, she breathed out as she sat down once more in front of him. He had a look of concern on his face as sat there.

"Yes, I'm sure. My visions are never wrong. But there is something else that my vision shown me."

"What did your vision show you?"

"The dwarf king and his nephews will die in the Battle of the Five Armies. Thus leaving his sister and their mother alone. She had suffered so much in so much time. She had lost her grandfather, her father, her husband and her younger brother to death."


End file.
